Eagle Origins: A Prelude To A Tragedy
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: The epic prologue to my first fanfiction "The Story Of Eagle, A True Deadman". The Vatican massacre was over and now Morgan Toma was on the run. Joined with a new companion Victoria. Will she be an asset or a bane to Morgan as he treks across Europe and Asia in search of the violent Red Man. A journey of new peril and terror for all to enjoy.


Chapter One: Lift Me Up

The dark hospital room was no comfort as the handcuffs made it impossible to get into a good sleeping position. Not that he would even sleep after what had transpired not more than six hours previous. The Vatican. The Red Man. Jessica.

Morgan Toma, arrested for a mass killing in the holiest place on the planet. He was in such a rage and state of confusion he beat down three police officers when they found him. Any amount of pleading and any form of an alibi seemed like it fell on deaf ears as they saw him as a serial killer with no heart beating within his ribs. His nurse hadn't said a word to him as she roughly inserted IV needles into his arm. Her hands shook in fear or with rage, however it seemed like both. He was seeing a dark skinned girl poke her head in from time to time smiling and giggling at him. Morgan ignored every visit by her except tonight, when the lights were down and the air was still.

"I know you didn't do it mister."

W-what did you say?"

"You didn't kill all of those people. I know you are innocent."

"That's sweet and all, but it's wasted unless I have proof to free me."

"What's your name? My name is Victoria."

"Victoria? I'm sorry but names won't matter anymore. I'm about to be a number on death row. But for what it is worth, I am Morgan. Morgan Fredrick Toma."

She giggled and started to crawl into his bed. All she wore was a hospital gown and bandages around her head. Her skin dark but lit up by the moon. Victoria smiled at him as she rested herself on his chest with hers pressed against his. He blushed and looked down,

"Victoria, h-how old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen this year. Why?"

"I-it's nothing"

In reality he felt her breast against him and was surprised since the hospital gowns were unflattering even to a girl that had an excellent figure. She snuggled to him and looked up to him as she saw him with the light gone from his eyes. No fight, no intentions other than to die. She lifted her arm and poked him in the forehead,

"Hey. Why have you given up?"

"Don't you see? I'm basically dead. There is no hope to get out. No escape, just death is in my future. Honestly, I welcome that notion. I'm ready to join her and all the ones that died."

She gave him a slap to the forehead,

"Don't be a dummy. You aren't dead. You are alive and here. Why do you think they are even letting you stay in the hospital? You could escape. With that power you used against that scary man."

"What? You know about that? How? Y-you saw?"

"Of course I did. I was hiding under one of the tables while the scary man hurt all of the people. I was…nnn my head hurts so bad!"

Morgan saw a bit of blood coming from the bandages on her head and told her to go grab some more bandages and medical gauze from the cabinets. She was slightly cute as she tried to balance boxes on her head, and in her arms. She popped up next to the bed and handed them to him.

"Now this might sting a bit. But please bear with it."

He unwrapped her dirty bandages and gazed at a stitched up wound on her head that was leaking a bit of blood. He cleaned it a bit and put more gauze and started to bandage her up. She giggled and helped him out. She kissed his hand and fell asleep on his chest as she hugged him. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a second but when he woke up it was because an officer was shaking him awake. He looked at him then around for Victoria. She was nowhere to be found. Morgan sighed and the officer sat down with his fat gut sloshing around as he downed a jelly donut in half a second.

"So we need to go over this again. Why did you kill all of them?"

"I'll stop you right there. I did not kill anyone. It was the man in red, like I told you before!"

"There is no man in red. A boy in Japan tried to have this same excuse and he was thrown into prison just like you will be if you stick to this story! You are insane if you think this will work."

The man got his oversized ass off the chair and left the room in disgust. Morgan looked at his arm and saw a chance to be free. He ripped the IV out of his arm fast and as the blood poured out. He flexed his arm and focused hard as his blood started to move. He opened his eyes and the spark was back. He formed the claws he made against the Red Man and swung them at the hand cuffs. They were sliced apart and Morgan hopped out of the bed and headed to the closet where all of his clothes were. His shirt was in tatters but his pants and underwear were only bloodstained. HE slipped them on and kept his chest bare. He wrapped up his arm and used the remaining blood to form a set of claws to escape with.

He stepped out into the hallway and ran off down the hall fixing his uncomfortable shoes. He turned the corner quickly and slammed into someone. He got up quickly, with claws at the ready. He looked down and saw Victoria on the ground. The officer's voice rang out as he screamed into his walkie talkie.

"We have escaped prisoners on the first floor. Requesting backup!"

Morgan retracted his claws on one hand and pooled his blood as a pattered on his arm and grabbed Victoria's hand and took off with her trailing behind. He wasn't thinking at all he was just moving and thinking about the escape. Victoria didn't resist as she saw the look in his eye. Determination, the will to fight and escape was what she saw and she wanted to be along for the journey. Victoria tripped as she stared at him and Morgan turned only to be hit in the face by a police baton. He swung his arm at the cop and cut him in four slashes that stopped the officer dead in his tracks. His blood gushed out and he hit the ground. Morgan had no hesitation as he picked up Victoria and ran off as police sirens started to whirl around the air. Morgan took Victoria and ran as fast as he could with her in tow. They ran until they could no longer hear sirens and the clamor of the city. They were panting in and alleyway as Victoria started to shiver. She was still only wearing the gown and Morgan dropped his blood on the ground. He reached in his pockets checking for the money he left in his pockets. He had saved up for the trip to do shopping and it was all still there.

"Hey I got some money. Let's look for a clothing shop so we can get you some clothes. Know of any nearby?"

She responded by pointing across the street to a small shop. Morgan ran across with her checking for authorities. They snuck in and grabbed things quickly getting into separate dressing rooms. They came out and purchased them in a flash and left just as quickly. They were soon out of the city as they snuck out past the road blocks and search parties. Morgan turned to Victoria as they found a small cave and sat down. She was in new clothes that were snugly fitting her figure.

"You came with all that way after the shop. I wasn't even pulling you along after that. Why did you come?"

"Well I had to look into your eyes seeing how determined you were to get out of there. I think I want to stay with you. IS that okay?"

"There isn't any redemption where I'm headed. Only pain."

"A little pain never hurt anyone. Apparently not you either. You've been bleeding since that guy hit you in the face. I'm surprised you and that shopkeeper didn't notice."

"Wait what? I'm bleeding?"

Morgan put his hand up to his head feeling warm liquid and screamed out. Victoria giggled and tore strips off of the gown she had carried with her. She cleaned up the blood and kissed his forehead,

"There, all better."

Morgan smiled as he knew not the true pain to come.


End file.
